It is common for various types of trim moldings to be attached to an edge of a vehicle exterior component (hereinafter referred to as a body part) of a vehicle. For example, a belt molding attached to a door panel edge, a sash molding attached to an edge of door frame (door sash), and a roof molding attached to an edge of a vehicle body roof panel, etc., are known. If the fixing position of such moldings are displaced, since this becomes a cause of wind noise and affects the appearance, countermeasures have been taken in order to attach the molding at the proper position.